1986 Stanley Cup playoffs
]] The '''1986 Stanley Cup playoffs, the championship of the National Hockey League (NHL) began on April 9, after the conclusion of the 1985–86 NHL season. The playoffs concluded on May 24 with the champion Montreal Canadiens defeating the Calgary Flames 4–3 to win the series four games to one and win the Stanley Cup. Series The playoffs of 1986 saw three first place teams eliminated in the opening round and the fourth, Edmonton, bowed out in the second. The Montreal Canadiens decided to go with a rookie goaltender by the name of Patrick Roy. This decision proved to be a good one just like when the Canadiens rode rookie goalie Ken Dryden to a Stanley Cup championship in 1971. In the Final, the Canadiens beat the Calgary Flames, who were also riding a rookie netminder, Mike Vernon. Patrick Roy won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the playoff MVP and had a sparkling 1.92 goals against average along with 15 wins. Playoff bracket Division semi-finals Adams Division Semi-Finals Hartford Whalers vs. Quebec Nordiques This was Hartford's lone playoff series victory in their NHL history prior to moving to Carolina. Hartford wins best-of-five series 3–0. Boston Bruins vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-five series 3–0. Patrick Division Semi-Finals New York Rangers vs. Philadelphia Flyers New York Rangers wins best-of-five series 3–2. New York Islanders vs. Washington Capitals Washington wins best-of-five series 3–0. Norris Division Semi-Finals Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Chicago Black Hawks Toronto wins best-of-five series 3–0. St. Louis Blues vs. Minnesota North Stars St. Louis wins best-of-five series 3–2. Smythe Division Semi-Finals Vancouver Canucks vs. Edmonton Oilers Edmonton wins best-of-five series 3–0. Winnipeg Jets vs. Calgary Flames Calgary wins best-of-five series 3–0. Divisional Finals Hartford Whalers vs. Montreal Canadiens The upstart Whalers pushed the eventual Stanley Cup Champions to the limit before falling. Claude Lemieux scored the series-winning overtime goal for Montreal. Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–3. New York Rangers vs. Washington Capitals New York Rangers wins best-of-seven series 4–2. Toronto Maple Leafs vs. St. Louis Blues St. Louis wins best-of-seven series 4–3. Calgary Flames vs. Edmonton Oilers The deciding goal of game seven between the Oilers and Flames was scored five minutes into the third period when Edmonton's Steve Smith attempted a cross-ice pass from the side of his own net and the puck struck goaltender Grant Fuhr's leg and went in the Edmonton goal. This is significant because it eliminated the Oilers from the playoffs and prevented them from possibly winning a third straight Stanley Cup. The series was the Flames' only playoff victory over the Oilers in the Battle of Alberta (Edmonton beat Calgary in 4 other playoff series), but significantly fueled the rivalry between the teams. Calgary wins best-of-seven series 4–3 Conference Finals New York Rangers vs. Montreal Canadiens This series is best remembered for the third game, in which the Rangers badly outshot the Habs, but were stymied by Patrick Roy. Another Montreal rookie, Claude Lemieux, scored in overtime—his second overtime goal of the playoffs. Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–1 St. Louis Blues vs. Calgary Flames In Game 6, the Flames led 4–1 after two periods and 5–2 early in the third, but the Blues came back to tie it and then won on an overtime goal by Doug Wickenheiser. In Game 7, the Flames were up 2–0 before the Blues scored in the third to cut the lead in half. There wouldn't be another comeback, though, as Mike Vernon and the Flames withstood a late assault to advance to their first Stanley Cup Final. Calgary wins best-of-seven series 4–3 Stanley Cup Final Montreal Canadiens vs. Calgary Flames Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–1 See also *List of Stanley Cup champions References Category:1986 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup Playoffs